Yesterday once more
by honeybun57
Summary: Jack was much loved by all but was this end of everything? My entry to this months comp. Hope you all like it.


**YESTERDAY ONCE MORE**

The day was beautiful, a crisp,clear,perfect Autumn day resplendent with the fiery colours that signalled the close of the year. There was a deep hush in the air broken only by the whispered sound of the sea. Today the hamlet was silent, no music played and no one gossiped in the small village square. The Inn and the bar were closed, their windows shuttered and dark. It felt as if the whole world was holding its breath, waiting.

A lone figure sped across the grass heading for the path that led up to the cliff and the goddess pool. He ran with a gangly, uncoordinated gait, his white coat flapping behind him. He was muttering furiously under his breath, knowing that he was late. It was alright being an absent-minded professor but he was rather getting carried away with it these days. As he skidded to a halt he was aware of several severe looks and Romna banging her stick in disapproval.

The entire population of the valley was gathered here today to say farewell to Jack, the farmer from Orchard farm at the base of the woodland path. He'd been a wonderful man, a loving husband and father and beloved by all of them. His sudden death had caused much sorrow. Across from Daryl stood the widow, supported by her tall, young son. She was heavily veiled and sobbing piteously, overwhelmed by her sorrow. As the coffin was lowered into the ground there wasn't a dry eye around.

" He gave his life so we might live," intoned the sonorous voice of Sebastian.

" In this place we will remember him."

A tall, angular man moved over to the widows side and put an arm around her, drawing her close in comfort. Everyone noticed but no-one spoke. Romana moved forward and dropped a flower into the open grave.

" Jack," she said softly and moved back. The rest followed her example seemingly from the eldest to the youngest. Everyone knew their place.

Leaving Cody to fill in the grave the rest of them made their was, slowly, back down the path, sepertaing into little clichés the further they travelled. To the outsider the looked like any group of mourners leaving the graveside of a much loved family member but if you looked more closely small things, curious things, would make you look again. Was it your imagination or did some of the figures appear taller, younger, less burdened by age? Did that woman remove not just a hat but a wig? Did that old man rely less on his stick and forget to limp? Now the widow had removed her hat and veil why did she look barely older than her son?

" We'll all go back to the mansion " Romana told the group of older villagers around her, " Gustafa, take Nami and Joel back to the Yurt, they need you."

Gustafa nodded to her and the sad little trio made to move off.

" We'll all meet in a few days at the farm and we'll strip the house back down to it's beginnings, " Sebastian told them. Nami whispered something as Gustafa nodded in agreement and he called back over.

" Nami wonders if we could save the Orchard, Jack was so fond of it. Maybe we could move the trees to other places around the valley?" he suggested.

Sebastian turned to the group of elders who seemed to think for a while and then called back,

" I don't see why not, I think it's about time we built a few new houses and altered things a little before next time."

A group of women stopped at the foot of the path and waited until the elders and the sad little trio had disappeared from view. With a heartfelt sigh one by one grey was shaken from their hair and padding was removed from clothes. Skin was wiped clean of wrinkles and age disappeared as if by magic.

" God, I'm glad to get that rubbish out of my hair, Samantha sighed shaking out of its pins a long banner of silky, black hair.

" Me too," Muffy agreed. " I feel like soooo old."

" Come off it," Chris laughed as she slipped off her jacket, removed her padding and revealed a perfect hourglass waist. " You can't be a day over a hundred and fifty. Wait until your hitting three hundred like me and then you can complain"

" Who do you think it'll be next time? " piped up Lumina as she and Kate joined the group.

" Don't know but it won't be me," Muffy answered her, "I've had enough of that bar. I guess I'll see about being Grant's wife next time and spend a couple of years in the city. Might even bring back my son Evan when we return."

" You're welcome to bore," Samantha told her, with feeling. "Perhaps you'll get lucky and have twins like Ruby did when she had you and Rock."

" Can I work at the dig next time?" Kate asked hopefully. " Hugh says he wants to take the Yurt."

I suppose it should be O.K." Chris agreed. " Flora wants to either move in with Vesta or into the Inn."

" Oh, come on," Celia interrupted "I'm at the Inn next time !"

" If Sam's taking over at the bar then that leaves me playing the damn piano, AGAIN" Lumina snapped.

" O.K.," Chris smiled at the furious young woman, " I guess we can persuade Romana to let you be eighteen next time and eligible too." That brought a smile to Lumina's face.

"Thanks mum,"

" So I reckon it'll be me, Celia, Lumina and Sam then," said Kate, counting on her fingers.

" Huh um," Flora coughed.

" Oh, and you, mum " Kate added quickly.

" I wonder what the next orphan will be like. I hope he's as great as Jack."

" I don't know but he couldn't be any worse than my last one," Flora answered. " Thank god that shark came along three years was more than enough."

" Yer and that's why you get years in a tent with Carter and Nami gets a new house and Gustafa," Celia pointed out.

" I suppose so, still it did have its compensations." Flora added with a wink.

" I reckon they'll gives us at least a year or two's rest this time," Samantha said out loud, " But you know I'm really going to miss Jack."

" I think we'll all miss Jack," Flora grinned knowingly.

" You too? Muffy laughed and then noticed Samantha's smile. " Not both of you?"

" Oh yes," Flora smiled.

" Well, " Samantha butted it. " Here's to farmer number..."

" Eleven" said Chris.

" Eleven," Went on Samantha, " And may the best woman win."


End file.
